A red jacket costs $$10$, and a popular pink scarf costs $4$ times as much. How much does the pink scarf cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink scarf is a multiple of the cost of the red jacket, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $10$ $4 \times $10 = $40$ The pink scarf costs $$40$.